Alice kingdom
by Thenameismayura
Summary: The clueless Princess,Mikan, is curious about what awaits her outside the walls of the kingdom. Natsume is only worried about stealing from the greedy men and to give back to the people. What will happen when the Princess meets this criminal under odd circumstances. For she also wishes to give back to the people what they deserve.The Princess meets robin hood?Not your typical tale.
1. Intro

Mikan Sakura is known as the countries precious jewel. She is known for her elegance and beauty beauty. Legends were told that whoever ever caught sight of Mikan Sakura,even just a strand of her hair, good fortune awaits them. For common people, it was very rare to even catch a glimps of the princess for her grandfather had forbidden her from ever going out of the palace. The common folk depended on folktale and rumors to get an idea of how their lovely princess looked. "she was so beautiful my knees went week!" a man told people in excitement. "Her honey dew orbs were addicting, i couldn't keep my eyes off her!" another man would explain his friends. "She was indeed a rare beauty. just looking at her brought me joy. Her beautiful hazel eyes were absorbing me, but they seemed very lonely and empty, which only drawn me more attracted to her. Her long brunette hair was gorgeous. It seemed that even the sun was in a trance for her hair that danced in the wind. Her petite body would make any man want to protect her. From afar she may look fragile but you could sense that she was no coward and was strong willed just by looking at her facial expressions . It seemed she had endured many obstacles. Her skin was fair and seemed as soft to touch as a baby's bottom. The fact that she is rarely seen by the naked eye itself is already stunningly beautiful." A famous female artist told as she would paint Mikan onto her canvases. Her father has passed away on the day of her birth fighting in the war to protect his country, her mother has been on the verge of death, with her sickness getting worse every minute, due to her depression of her husband's sacrifice. Ever since Mikan was 7, she had tended to her mother every day. Mikan is now 18 and still forbidden from leaving the castle. She kept her life occupied by learning 14 languages and would practice her fencing skills and martial art skills daily. The king would remind her that all that was unnecessary for a princess, for all that a princess needed was to keep her elegance. Ofcourse the princess would ignore his request to discontinue her fencing and martial arts, for she believed if she had mastered these skills, her grandfather might actually trust her to be safe outside the walls.

Natsume Hyuuga grew up without parents. He lived in an orphan home for quite a while. When he was finally adopted at the age of 16 due to his attractive looks, he quickly ran away to live on his own. He survived living independently by doing little "missions". Such as being someone's date for a ball or being someone's bodyguard while delivering important information. As a child living in the orphanage he was always mistreated by the nuns and such. Always hitting him with a ruler for his rebellious acts, he soon got tired of running away and would trip the nuns and hurt them before they could hurt him. Soon his fighting skills got more advanced as him and a couple of other orphanage children created a gang who would pick pocket in the streets and steal bread and fruits from the local markets, for the orphanage grew poor and couldn't provide for the children. The "gang" would get violent, fighting off the men who caught them trying to steal and such. And Natsume finally learned martial arts from an man who volunteered to teach the kids at the orphanage self defense. Natsume realized how much corruption there was in his country, Alice. The noblemen would get young woman from the streets and would offer them money for prostitution. Many business owners hired children so the pay wouldn't be high. He lived in a corrupted country who was hungry for money. He knew money was the only way for him to survive and he understood that many people around him believed that also. But not many people had money. Most people lived in poverty and peasants were treated unfairly. So he decided to do something about it. Eventually he became a robin hood figure to the common people.

The country of Alice were going through dark times. The nobles grew greedy and powerful which caused the common people grief and suffering. The King was well aware, and did all he can to keep the nobles power limited along with their money. If the nobles grew to powerful, a rebellion against his kingdom was at stake. He had forbidden Mikan from ever entering the corrupted world outside the kingdom. To many people yearned for greed and lust. Hunger made people go mad and many thieves were slick. "You must never leave the palace!" he reminded Mikan countless of times. For he feared that her innocence would soon be corrupted. He understood Mikan well, he knew she would try and do something foolish to stop the nobles. The king never wanted to ever put her in such a position. While the royal courts had their own problems the common people also had theirs. Everyday was a battle just to have food on their table. Many women offered their bodies just to feed their family. Men would do hard labor and only earn enough for one piece of bread. The people would rely on the black cat who was Natsume. He kept his identity a secret to have at least a somewhat normal life. When he would do any deads for example, stealing from the rich, he would wear a black cat mask and wear all black to be one with the night. someone had caught sight of this and called him the slick black cat.

The clueless Princess, Mikan, is curious about what awaits her outside the walls of the kingdom. Natsume is only worried about stealing from the greedy men and to give back to the people. What will happen when the Princess meets this criminal under odd circumstances. For she also wishes to give back to the people what they deserve. The Princess meets robin hood? This isn't your typical fairy tail.


	2. Chapter 1

"Hotaru, why must i be trapped here playing the role of damsel in distress?" Mikan whined as she slowly brought her hand to her face softly caressing her skin. Mikan was sitting on a chair while staring out into the sky. She leaned onto her elbows which was dependent on the brick shelf beside the window. It seemed she was lost with delusional dreams. Hotaru stood by the door in her uniform as a personal assistant for Mikan. The two grew up together ever since they were young. Hotaru has always been by Mikan side, although they are of the same age, Hotaru always acted as a caretaker and a friend. Hotaru was full of secrets and Mikan found that Hotarus mysterious aura made Hotaru ten times more alluring. Mikan loved Hotaru's company although most of the times Hotaru would barely speak a word. For the two experienced hardships together.

The room was silent and mikan sighed in defeat. "I figured you wouldnt say anything.." she continued staring off into the sky hoping for something amazing to happen. She slowly got up with and patted her dress down. She took her eyes off the skies and stared at the ground with eyes full of false hopes in ever being outside the walls of the kingdom. She walked straight and elegantly to her bed then she suddenly flopped onto it. "Hey Hotatru, It's been 18 years, I've been doing the same routine my whole life. why has nothing out of the ordinary happened?" Sakura asked as she suddenly sat straight on her bed and turned her head towards Hotaru waiting for an answer. the room grew silent but Mikan was very patient and observed Hotaru carefully in hopes that she would answer. Slowly and carefully, Hotaru lifted her gaze off the floor and stared at Mikan with her emotionless eyes. "Its up to you to make "out of the ordinary" happen." Hotaru blinked as she stared at Mikan.

"Genius!" Mikan shouted as she got up and ran to Hotaru to hug her. But Hotaru quickly dodged Mikan, for she was never really an affectionate person. Mikan hoped to hug and squeeze Hotaru tightly but found herself crashing into the wall that was behind hotaru. With this, Mikan hit the ground with a loud thud. Suddenly many footsteps ran up the stairs towards Mikan. "Oww, Hotaru! This is to much!" Mikan pouted. Soliders quickly rushed in the room, "Princess! Are you okay! what had happened!" A solider shouted. Another solider was helping Mikan to stand on her feet. "Umm, i was just running away from a bee, but i am alright." she assured the soldiers and tried to laugh it off. With this, the soliders quickly sighed in relief and left the room. Mikan glared at Hotaru and could feel the hotaru was amused, with this Mikan was glad. "But, i was thinking. Maybe i should try to escape?" Mikan smiled. Hotaru quickly glared at mikan, "Do you know how dangerous and scary-"

"Bla bla bla, i hear this everyday from my grandpa. Why must you also forbid me from leaving the palace just to get a peak?" Mikan whined. "It is very dark and scary out there." Hotaru informed her. "And thats why you'll accompany me!" Mikan assured Hotaru followed by a big grin. Hotaru was silent and didnt answer, she was well aware that Mikan craved for excitement all of her life. Especially having the knowledge on how her country is doing. All the information about how life was outside the palace was kept a secret from her. By everyone, from the royal court to the maids, and even hotaru never spoke a word.

"Princess! the king has requested for you in the royal dining room" A maid panted as she rushed in the room. Mikan stared at her dumbfounded. "But, im not hungry..." Mikan replied while trying to figure out why the maid was running. "The king said it was urgent, and you must be in his presence immediatly!" the maid bowed. then quickly walked away. Sakura stared at Hotaru, and Hotaru stared back. The two quickly walked to meet with the king.

"Get off me whore!" A business man shouted. "No you musnt. She is my only daughter! She must keep her purity!" A woman shouted to what seemed to be a prostitute. "Well then, Let me take it for double the money!" The man laughed as he grabbed hold of the teenage girl. "Get off me!" The girl shouted at him. "She is not a prostitute! Only a waitress!" The mom shouted in anger and fear. The man quickly let go and grabbed a cigar and lit it. He huffed and grinned. "She is working as a waitress you say? But a waitress working in this whore house, thus she is on the market and i want her!" he demanded as he continued trying to get a hold of the teenage girl who screamed for help. "Shut up you whore! How much money do you want?! I'll tripple it!" He laughed evilly.

"Get off her you old man." A messy hair boy sitting at a different table hissed as he glared at the man. "Who the hell are you!?" The man shouted as he walked toward the boy. "I'm Natsume, And who are you?" Natsume quickly got up and stood as straight as possible. The older man was indeed taller and Natsume caught his self staring up at him. "Why i am-"

Natsume quickly threw a kick at the man right in the face which caused the man to fall to the ground. The man quickly glared at Natsume. "HOW DARE -" The man shouted but before he knew it Natsume held a knife against his throat. "What were you gonna say?" Natsume grinned in triumph. The older man gulped and stared up at Natsume. "What do you want? Money? Take all of it from my wallet!" The man continued. "I dont want your dirty money. I want you to stop being rude and obnoxious. Just because you have money, doesnt mean that you can have anything else in the world." Natsume glared at the man. "That's where you are wrong son. Money can get me almost anything i desire." The man smiled. Natsume was annoyed and wasnt looking forward to spilling blood. He quickly stomped on the mans genitals fiercely. The man groaned in pain and natsume smirked. "I wonder if you could still fullfill your lustful needs." Natsume smirked.


End file.
